


A Spoon Full of Sugar

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, mistaken cuddles, sleep deprived Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: A spoon. Spoons. Spooning.God, a proper cuddle sounded absolutely heavenly right now. What Isak would give to crawl into bed, burrow into some cozy blankets, and curl into someone’s (Even’s) arms. They could just lay there, maybe Even would trace shapes into Isak’s back, or maybe he’d play with his hair— it didn't matter to Isak, either sounded lovely. It would be warm and comfortable and he’d finally be able to catch up on all the sleep he’d missed.





	A Spoon Full of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! I feel like it's been forever since I last posted when it's actually only been like a week or so haha.  
> This one took me way too long, I don't even know why. It's short and sweet though, so hopefully you guys will like it! :)
> 
> Thank you Marta for looking this over before I posted! <33
> 
> Enjoy!

Sleep. What even was sleep? Isak certainly didn't know. How could he when he had a biology exam coming up in a few days? Over the past few days sleep had been the lowest item on his list of priorities— studying for his biology test taking up the number one spot. He’d pulled three consecutive all nighters and found himself regretting it as he nodded off for the fifth time in just this shift alone— that didn't even count the numerous times he’d dozed off in class or in the library. (Thank god his boss wasn’t in today.)

His elbow was digging into the countertop and his cheek was resting in the palm of his hand and slowly but surely being smushed upwards as his head tipped forward. His eyes had fluttered shut a few minutes ago and his mouth had dropped open a tiny bit— quiet little snuffles escaping his parted lips periodically.

He heard the throat clear— he really did— it’s just that his mind was so fried from lack of sleep that it sounded muffled and far off rather than right in front of him, and he didn’t think anything of it. Despite how uncomfortable his current position was, this was the closest thing to sleep he’d had in almost three full days and he fully intended to take advantage of it. 

“Er, Isak?” 

At first Isak thought he was dreaming. He’d definitely heard this voice before— not very often, but it was a smooth timbre that was impossible to forget. And so was the face that belonged to the voice— not that he registered either of the two. (So impossible to forget, in fact, that this wouldn’t be the first time it they had filtered through fantasies.) Currently his mind was too busy drowning in biology terms and his consciousness too busy slipping away to realize that this wasn’t a dream.

“Isak?” 

The voice was a bit louder and much closer this time. It broke through Isak’s bubble, and he jolted up. His knee jerked forward and banged into the counter, hard. Isak let out a hiss of pain and scrunched up his face before turning his drowsy attention towards the customer. Because he was on the clock still— right. 

When his bleary eyes finally focused on the customer, none other than Even Bech Næsheim was standing there— actually, he wasn’t standing, he’d practically draped himself across the counter because Isak had been too asleep to hear him calling. It was then that it clicked in Isak’s brain that he wasn’t dreaming, and that he was in the middle of his shift and needed to serve Even. He felt his cheeks flame up and he quickly wiped a hand across his mouth (why did he have to be a notorious drooler in his sleep?) and scrambled to right himself. He stood to his full height and ran a hand through his hair to try and blindly salvage it— he knew it must be a complete disaster. It was just his luck that he’d manage to fall asleep during his shift when a cute boy stopped by. 

(Honestly, fuck his boss for asking him to take another shift— no, it wasn’t his boss’s fault. He wouldn't be in this predicament if it weren't for Jonas assigning him the job of providing beer at their pregame this weekend— even though he’d brought the beer last time— thus forcing him to accept the extra shift for the extra money it came with.)

“Sleep well?” Even asked, flashing Isak a bright smile. He didn't look angry to be kept waiting— thank god. He just looked amused, his lips pulled up into a small smirk and eyes sparkling with mirth. _Wow, he looked beautiful like this_. 

“Er, sorry about that,” Isak responded bashfully, shaking his head at himself. He tapped a few things on the screen in front of him before putting on his best business smile. (He figured he might as well at least _try_ to seem somewhat professional.) “What can I get started for you?”

“Can I just have a coffee with kardemomme, please?” Even asked, fishing his wallet out of his pocket so he could scrounge up enough kroner to pay for his drink.

Except Isak didn’t hold out his hand for the money, or even recite how much the cup cost. Instead he just got to work crafting the drink, leaving Even waiting by the counter wearing another entertained expression as he watched Isak bustle around. It wasn’t until Isak was waiting next to the coffee machine— his head lolling a bit as he leaned against the counter with his arms over his chest— that Even called for his attention, yet again. 

“Isak, how much do I owe you?” He questioned, giving his wallet a little wave through the air, the coins clinking together inside of it.

At first Isak’s face scrunched up in confusion— Even owed him? For what? He nearly opened his mouth to ask when the smell of coffee brewing hit his nose and he remembered he was at work. “Right,” he muttered, turning towards the register to read the total. “It’s twenty kroner.”

Even opened his wallet and collected enough money for his coffee. He handed it over to Isak (who totally didn't almost swoon when their fingers brushed against each other). “You can go ahead and find a seat. I'll bring your drink to you when it's done,” he informed, gesturing to the sea of tables and chairs. 

With one last smile and a thankful nod, Even restored his wallet in his pocket and went off to search for a suitable table, while Isak waited for his coffee to finish.

Once the coffee was ready, the mug was nearly filled to the brim with the hot, dark liquid and Isak delicately balanced it on its saucer before taking it into his hands and lifting it off of the countertop. Slowly, he walked out from behind the counter and carefully began to maneuver through the tables and chairs to where Even had seated himself. (It was somewhere in the middle because of course, Even just wanted to make Isak’s life that much more difficult.)

Isak nearly spilled the drink all over himself twice— the first time he bumped into the corner of one of the tables and his body lurched to the side so violently that the mug almost slipped from his hand. The second time someone else had turned on their heel, presumably without looking, and almost crashed right into him. He’d stopped so abruptly that a little bit of the liquid sloshed over the side and pooled at the bottom of the saucer. 

In the end, he made it to Even’s table without another hitch— thank god, honestly he really wouldn’t be able to handle a spill or broken ceramic— and he guided the cup to the table, gently setting it down in front of Even. Even looked up from his little green notebook, his face lighting up when he saw Isak with his coffee. He flashed him a small smile (dear god, did it make Isak’s knees weak) and started to reach for both the mug and the little jar of sugar that sat in the center of the table. He lifted the jar and flicked the top open, and then upended it over the coffee, letting a good amount of sugar spill into the drink below. Isak took that as his cue to go and moved to head back behind the counter. 

As he turned around, however, Even’s voice rang out, stopping him in his tracks. “Isak,” Even called, and Isak’s brain nearly short circuited because the way his name sounded coming from Even’s mouth, _god_. It was then that Isak realized that he needed to stop staring and actually answer Even.

“Yeah?” He asked dumbly, his brain too tired to come up with anything that sounded smart or, god forbid, cute. 

“Could I actually bother you for a spoon?” Even questioned, nodding towards his mug. Except Isak must have missed the nod— that, or his sleep deprived brain just ignored it and jumped right to the first thing it focused on.

A spoon. Spoons. Spooning. _God_ , a proper cuddle sounded absolutely heavenly right now. What Isak would give to crawl into bed, burrow into some cozy blankets, and curl into someone’s (Even’s) arms. They could just lay there, maybe Even would trace shapes into Isak’s back, or maybe he’d play with his hair— it didn't matter to Isak, either sounded lovely. It would be warm and comfortable and he’d finally be able to catch up on all the sleep he’d missed.

Isak was so fixated on the idea of spooning with Even that instead of retreating back to the counter where he could grab a spoon— the metal kind one used to eat soup or stir coffee— he walked around the table so that he was standing right behind Even and draped himself across the other boy’s back. He looped his arms around Even’s chest and hugged him tightly from behind.

Even let out a small noise of surprise at the sudden contact, and he twisted his head to look at Isak, who had a dopey smile on his face, his eyes closed as he nuzzled his face into Even’s neck. 

“Hi, Isak,” Even said, amusement coloring his voice.

“Hi, Even,” Isak mumbled— almost incoherently— against Even’s skin.

“That’s uh, that's not exactly what I meant by spoon, but I do have to admit, this is pretty cozy,” Even laughed softly, setting the mug back down. 

Upon hearing those words Isak’s eyes flew open and he detangled his arms from around Even and jumped back. “Shit, shit, shit. I’m _so_ sorry, oh my god,” he babbled, running a hand nervously through his already messy hair. His cheeks felt like they were on fire and he absolutely couldn’t look at Even. “Oh my god, that was so unprofessional, fuck. I’m so sorry. I’m so tired I just… I totally misheard— no, misunderstood.”

Isak was so busy prattling on and apologizing profusely that he only stopped talking when he felt fingers curling gently around one of his wrists. His words halted—mouth still hanging open— and he finally looked up at Even.

“Isak,” Even said calmly, and Isak didn’t know what it was, but his voice instantly placated him. “It’s alright. I don’t mind. Like I said, it was pretty cozy,” he reassured, and Isak felt a tiny bit of his panic fade away. “Are you alright, though? You look exhausted. Like you could actually collapse right now or something.” His voice was filled with concern and his forehead was creased with worry as he gazed at Isak.

An almost hysterical laugh bubbled up from Isak’s chest and he dragged his hands over his face, pulling at the bags under his eyes as he did so. “God, I feel like I could collapse right now,” Isak muttered absentmindedly, not really bothering to focus on how alarming his admission was.

Even’s brows pulled together and his hold on Isak’s wrist tightened minutely. “Can uh… would you like to come home with me and cuddle for a bit?” He asked bluntly, and Isak’s eyebrows lifted curiously. “It’s just— you look dead on your feet, Isak. And I know that when I’m like bone tired I always like cuddling. It helps me sleep better— but that’s just me. I mean, I also have a pretty comfortable bed and tons of blankets and I could even make you something warm like tea or hot chocolate or maybe just warm a glass of milk if that would help you fall asleep…” A pink tint slowly colored Even’s cheeks as he rambled on, but he didn't stop or rescind the offer. “And I think it would be pretty nice to cuddle with you, too,” Even added, his eyes dropping to his hand before flickering back up to Isak for an answer. 

Almost immediately Isak started to nod his head— perhaps a bit too eagerly, but he didn't really care. “Yeah, yes. Please,” He affirmed, relief flooding through his body at the prospect of finally getting some much needed sleep— and curled up in a cute boy’s arms too? Yes, please. And honestly, it was so sweet of Even to offer that Isak almost started crying right then and there. _God, he needed sleep before he had some sort of mental break_. 

“When do you get off?” Even questioned, loosening his grip on Isak’s wrist. His fingers crept up to Isak’s palm and traced the lines there, almost as if he were hesitating to hold his hand.

The same hand he’d happened to use the last time he got off. God, that was so long ago he couldn't even remember. Why the hell was Even even asking about it? “Uh, I mean, that's kind of a personal question, but I can't even remember the last time I got off, so I don't exactly have an answer for you,” Isak responded.

Even snorted and dissolved into a mini fit of giggles, leaving Isak utterly confused. “Are you laughing at me?” He asked, affronted. “I've been kind of busy focusing on my exam— getting off hasn't been my priority. Not everybody can jerk off everyday, Even,” he chastised. But Even just shook his head.

“Isak, that's not what I meant,” Even laughed. “Wow you really need to sleep— you're kind of misunderstanding everything right now. I meant what time does your shift end?” 

A blush rose to Isak’s cheeks and he squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing a hand over his face again. “Fuck,” he mumbled. “I.. I only have like an hour left, I think?” he glanced back towards the counter to find an impatient looking customer standing there, drumming his fingernails against the wooden countertop. Isak threw Even an apologetic look before he hurried back to the counter.

 

And so Even sat at his little table, sipping on his kardemomme coffee— occasionally stirring in more sugar with the spoon Isak had eventually brought to him— for the entire remainder of Isak’s shift. He scribbled a bit in his journal, drew a few sketches of coffee mugs and spoons and Isak, and finished three whole cups of coffee (Isak had insisted he give Even a few free refills). 

Isak, on the other hand, was kept fairly busy for the first half of the rest of his shift. There was a steady stream of customers coming through the door, and it was just enough that he didn't get the opportunity to rest his eyes again— thankfully, because if he were to fall asleep again, he probably wouldn't have woken up.

When Isak’s shift finally ended and he finally clocked out, he dragged himself over to Even’s table, nearly collapsing onto it. He staggered the last few steps as a yawn wracked itself through his body. It was such a powerful one that it screwed up his entire face into an ugly expression— he was far too tired to care very much, though. A little noise escaped as he yawned and caught Even’s attention.

Even glanced up from his sketchbook, a fond smile gracing his lips as he watched Isak’s face contort. He flashed him a warm smile when he blinked blearily back at Even. “All finished?”

Isak nodded and let his head loll to the side a bit as the exhaustion really, truly hit him now that he didn't have to try and hold it together for work anymore. 

Stuffing his notebook back into his jacket pocket, Even stood and took a step towards Isak. He wrapped his arm around Isak’s shoulders, and Isak instantly sagged into the embrace, resting his head against Even’s collarbone. 

Isak leaned almost all of his weight onto Even as the two made their way through the maze of tables and chairs. Even held open the door for Isak, and the second he stepped out the door, Isak was back on him, clinging onto his arm like a koala.

On the tram, they fell into the seats closest to the doors, and Even opened his arms for Isak again. Isak snuggled into his arms— he was so close to Even that he was practically in his lap— and threw his arm across Even’s stomach, clutching at the fabric of his shirt. Even’s fingers were running up and down his back, and it felt so nice and soothing that it lulled Isak into a cozy sleep.

Even gently shook him awake when they reached his stop, and Isak glanced around with tired, bloodshot eyes as he tried to identify his surroundings. Even helped him out of his seat and slipped his arm around Isak’s waist as they walked towards Even’s flat.

Upon entering Even’s flat, Isak didn’t really bother to look around much. He just toed off his shoes and hung his jacket on one of the somewhat empty hooks before he turned towards Even. “Where's your bedroom? I was promised sleep and cuddles.”

Even let out a chuckle as he placed his shoes on one of the little shoe shelves. He peeled off his coat and beanie and scarf and piled them onto the bench. Once all of his unnecessary layers had been shed, he held out a hand for Isak to take. Isak placed his palm against Even’s, and Even tangled their fingers together. Isak felt his heart skip a beat at the touch and if he weren't so damn tired he might have pulled Even in for a ridiculously ballsy kiss. (After all, they weren't really friends or anything— they only knew each other because one of Isak’s friends shared a class with one of Even’s friends. That, and whenever Isak was at Sana’s to study he’d see Even there too.)

They walked hand in hand down the hall and when Even pushed open the door to his bedroom, this time Isak did take a second to look around. He took in the Nas poster next to the window, that had a bright set of yellow curtains over it, and acknowledged the two guitars that sat on stands in the corner. He noticed that Even’s closet doors were covered with little doodles and drawings he’d done— there were even a few motivational quotes thrown in here and there, and a few photographs. Isak would have loved to take a closer look at them, but the second his eyes landed on the bed he practically shot up the ladder and launched himself onto the soft looking duvet.

He starfished himself out on his back and burrowed back into the mattress and the pillow. (God, he forgot how good a pillow felt beneath his head, it had been that long.) “Fuck, you weren't joking, it really is so comfortable,” Isak groaned out, letting his eyes fall shut. 

Isak could feel his eyes growing heavier the longer he kept them shut, but he was startled out of his best slumber when a soft piece of fabric was suddenly draped over his body. His eyes fluttered open and he blindly grasped at it, realizing that it was a thick, fluffy blanket. He made a content noise in the back of his throat and curled into the blanket.

A second later Isak felt Even slide into place behind him and mold himself against his back. It was getting harder and harder to fight the sleep that was threatening to take over, and as Even’s arm curled around his waist and pulled him back against his chest, Isak found himself sighing softly and burrowing back into Even’s embrace. 

Somewhere in the back of his hazy mind he felt Even press a soft kiss to the crown of his head, and heard Even whisper a quiet, “goodnight, Isak.”

And as he finally succumbed to sleep, he couldn't help but think that he could really get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think with kudos or a comment! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
